Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Story 1
by Chloe19Grace13Maeve
Summary: Is the HyperForce the only superhero team out there? Read to find out. Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SRMTHFG! I do own my OCs. A little Spova. Much of Gibson/OC, Otto/OC, and Antauri/OC. The last chapter is up! PLEASE R&R!
1. Crash Landing

**Chapter One**

**Crash Landing**

"I'm telling you, you're crazy Sprx!" Nova yelled.

"And I'm telling you, you're crazy!" Sprx yelled back.

"Nova, Sprx! Can you two stop fighting for a nanosec? We've got an arriving planet here." Chiro said.

"It's an unknown planet." Gibson added.

"Anyone on it?" Nova said with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Our technology says 'negative'." Gibson answered.

"Let's keep going team. Something just doesn't feel right about this planet." Chiro said.

The Monkey Team started to fly away when the alarm went off.

"What's happening!" Sprx asked yelling.

"Foot thrusters are off line!" Nova answered.

"Hyper Boosters too! We're going down!" Otto added.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Antauri yelled.

The Super Robot crashed to the ground and tumbled into the side of a hill.

Chiro and the rest of the team climbed out of the Super Robot after it stopped. The landscape was a desert, literally.

"Is…everyone…okay?" Chiro asked catching his breath.

"A little banged up, but we'll be fine, Chiro." Nova answered.

"Not the Super Robot. The engines are fried, and the thrusters are out of fuel. It'll take a few of days just to get the Robot on its feet." Otto said.

"Okay then. We'll camp here while Otto fixes the Super Robot." Chiro said.

"Hey kid. We're in the middle of a desert and no food or water. How are we going to survive here for the next few of days?" Sprx asked.

"I believe we will find food up there Sprx." Antauri said pointing to the top of the hill they had crashed into.

"It's too hot for rocket packs. You'd be better off walking." Otto stated.

Gibson noticed that Antauri was looking the opposite way of him.

"Antauri, is something wrong?" Gibson asked.

"There is someone here." Antauri said quietly.

Antauri was looking up the hill.

"Antauri, we are the only ones he—" Gibson had fallen off the Super Robot but caught the edge of it.

"Gibson, you okay?" Nova called down.

"Yes, just fine, thank you. I'll just jump down from here." He answered.

Just as Gibson was about to let go a black figure had grabbed him by the arm and landed on top of the Super Robot safely.


	2. Something Goes BOOM!

**Chapter Two**

**Something Goes BOOM!**

As they landed the black figure had noticed that everyone, now including Gibson, were in their fighting stands.

"Are you okay?" the black figure had asked in a feminine voice.

The voice was calm, almost as calm as Antauri's was. The figure had a black and brown ninja suit on, and a black mask.

"What?" Gibson asked in confusion.

"I asked if you were alright." The figure had answered.

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you. …Who are you?"

The figure had pulled off their mask to show beautiful silver eyes and sun golden fur. It was almost like a sunny day with the silver moon out.

"My name is Melodie. Please let down your guard upon me." Everyone lowered their transformers and continued to listen. "I was only saving your friend from Suna-tenma, a demon within the sand that history has said—"

"To have done too much wrong and now is forever trapped within the sand. Only to be freed by eating a living thing that touches its surface." Antauri finished.

"How do you know of ancient myths?" Melodie had asked.

"Antauri knows them all." Chiro answered for his friend.

"Hmm…well then, that is impressive to me. But do you know myths from other solar systems?"

"Of course he does. Antauri's the best at myths." Otto said.

"Oh, so _Antauri_ should know about Kawa-tenma. Should he not?"

Antauri was confused. He had never heard of this myth.

"Of course you don't. Cause no one knows the true story of the myth because the story changes with each person told by or to."

"That would mean that you wouldn't either." Antauri said.

"Yes, but what is the truth and what is the lie? Is the truth really real and is the lie really fake?" Melodie answered. Everyone, including Antauri, was shocked. They have never, before, heard someone say anything like Antauri. "Well, then, since you know my name what are yours?" Melodie asked after a couple of minutes.

Everyone snapped out of their shock and introduced themselves one at a time.

"I'm Chiro."

"S-P-R-X-7-7, but everyone calls me Sprx."

"Nova."

"Everyone calls me Otto."

"My name is Antauri."

"Mr. Hal Gibson. Please call me Gibson, not mister or Hal, thank you."

"Well, please come. I'd like you to meet my friends." Melodie walked to the edge of the Robot and started to fall, but then she jumped over to the side of the hill. She waved for the rest of them to come on.

They followed her through the trees and at the end of the path there was a deep steep down into a place where there were six different straw huts, and a fire. There was a small waterfall on the opposite side of the 'pit'.

"Welcome to where my friends and I live. Come, they would very much like to meet you." Melodie said.

She slid down the side of the hill with everyone else following.

"It's not much, but we survive here."

"Melodie is that you? Are you back already?" another feminine voice called from the hut next to them.

Although, this voice feminine voice sounded sweet, she had an accent like Gibson's.

"Yes, Seala. It's me. Please come out here for a minute." Melodie called back. Melodie was looking around. "Where could she be?"

"Who are you looking for?" Nova asked.

"My friend, Gizmo." Melodie answered.

"Are they lost?" Otto asked.

"Oh, no, no. *giggles while covering her mouth* She likes to hide a lot." Melodie answered.

Then Melodie noticed something about Gibson. He was looking behind her not at her. That's when Melodie turned around and saw a purple, sun violet purple, furred robot monkey with a pair of pale navy blue eyes. Her fur was lighter than her helmets. (Trying to get pictures, it's harder than it seems.) Melodie looked back at the HyperForce.

"HyperForce, I'd like you to meet Seala (Sea-la). She is the chief of science here."

Then Seala started to giggle a little.

"Although Melodie you forgot to say my full name." Seala said still giggling a little.

"Oh yes. I'm very sorry Seala. How about you introduce yourself to the HyperForce?" Melodie apologized.

"Very well. My name is Miss. Halley Seala. Please call me Seala, not miss or Halley, thank you."

Melodie looked behind Seala and saw that within Seala's hut were some chemicals bubbling over the top of a beaker they were mixed into.

"Seala, did you leave chemicals alone again?" Melodie asked looking back at her friend.

Seala thought for a second and then turned around quickly. She ran inside the hut, but just as Seala got in the door way the chemicals blew.

"Seala?" Melodie called running toward her friend.

Seala was just standing there in the door way with her whole front side covered in black soot from the chemicals.

Melodie put a hand on her friend's shoulder and asked, "Seala? Are you alright?"

There was silence for a minute then Seala turned her head toward Melodie and said, "I really got to stop doing that. Why am I so clumsy?"

"You're not clumsy, you're just…distracted. That's all." Melodie reassured her friend.

Then a green furred (as green as Otto's fur was), golden eyed robot monkey ran over and bent down next to Seala.


	3. Gibson's Mirror Mistake

**Chapter Three**

**Gibson's Mirror Mistake**

Gibson looked beside him and then in front of him several times before saying, "Otto! Why are there two of you?"

Otto just shrugged and said, "I don't know, but it's pretty cool."

"HyperForce, this is Gizmo. The one I mentioned earlier." Then Melodie turned to the light green monkey and said, "Gizmo, this is the HyperForce."

Gizmo stood up and turned around. As soon as she opened her eyes Gizmo jumped backwards a little and ran over to the nearest tree and hid there. She peeked around the side of the tree, and then hid behind it again.

"What's wrong with her?" Nova asked in confusion.

"Yeah, before she looked at us and she just fine." Sprx added.

"She's just nervous." A male voice answered from behind Nova and Sprx.

"Who are you?" Nova asked.

"My name's Blaze. Nice to meet you." Blaze has orange fur, like a tiger lily, and red eyes, a little darker of a red than Sprx's fur.

"Elella, are you okay?" Melodie asked.

And, believe or not, there was another robot monkey with hot pink fur and gray eyes standing behind Blaze about three feet.

"Fine, but how do we know they're not another round of hunters?" She was looking straight into Sprx's eyes.

"Here we go again with your conspiracy theories, Elella." Blaze said.

"Hey, they were right before and they could, sure fire, be right again. Just watch." Elella argued, ticked off a little.

"Nice crowd." Chiro said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Elella, may I talk with you for a moment?" Melodie asked walking towards one of the huts and walking behind it.

Elella didn't know what was going on and followed Melodie behind the hut. After they couldn't see Elella anymore they heard a 'thunk' and whispered yelling.

"Just to make sure Elella _isn_'t right, are you six hunters of any kind?" Blaze asked.

"No way, we're the Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce. We're the good guys." Chiro answered.

"I knew her conspiracy theories would get to her one of these days. Welcome to our temporary home. It's only temporary until we can get off of this horrid rock."

"Does she always judge people like that?" Nova asked.

"Yeah, ever since we crash landed on this planet Electra's been on her toes."

"Electra? I thought her name was Elella." Gibson stated questionably.

"E-L-E-C-T-R-A-7-6, that's her full name. But we call Elella or Electra for short."

"What about Gizmo? She's behind the tree over there." Otto stated.

"Like I said earlier, she's just nervous. Gizmo, it's okay! They won't hurt you! I promise!" Blaze called over to Gizmo.

And with that Gizmo started to come from behind the tree and ran over to Blaze. She stood behind him very cautiously.

"Hi there. I'm Otto. And-" Before Otto could finish Gizmo started to cry a little. "What'd I say?" Otto said with a little sadness and confusion filling up inside of him.

"You didn't say anything wrong Otto. It's her being nervous. Her nervousness fills up so much sometimes that she starts to cry and break down. Don't worry about it. She'll settle down soon. Then you can talk to each other." Blaze explained.

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait then."


	4. Mistaken For Savages

**Chapter Four**

After about twenty minutes, Melodie and Elella came back over to the group. By this time Gizmo had been talking to the HyperForce as if she knew them her whole life.

"Is everyone okay over here?" Melodie asked.

Everyone nodded a yes toward Melodie.

"Great. Now, I believe Electra has something to say to the HyperForce. Don't you Electra?" Melodie said elbowing her friend in arm.

Elella whispered 'ow' to Melodie while rubbing her arm. Melodie gave a stern look at Elella.

"I'm sorry I accused you of being hunters. But just for the record, are you hunters of any kind?" Electra apologized.

"No they're not. I already asked them." Blaze answered.

"Good thing too or Carbon could have gone off on you."

"Carbon? Who is Carbon?" Antauri asked.

"Me. Who are you? And what do you want?" a girl with long purple hair back in ponytail and golden eyes asked.

She also happens to be a human, forgot to mention.

Chiro looked at the girl and felt as if he knew her from somewhere but couldn't remember.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" Chiro asked.

"I ask the questions around here. Not you. Now who are you?"

The girl was really angry now. Chiro was about to explain when the girl lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. That's when they started to fight. Everyone on both sides tried to break up the fight for a few minutes but it was no use.

"Enough!" Melodie said loudly and had ghost paws (like the season 1-2 Antauri had) and pulled them a part. "Carbon, you need to stop."

"But what if they're hunters? You remember what happened, right?"

"Yes, I do. Now listen to me, they're friends. They are not here to hunt anyone or anything, alright? Now claim yourself and apologize to them, especially the one named Chiro."

"Are you sure?"

Melodie just nodded her head.

"Alright." The girl started walking toward Chiro when the Monkey Team stood in front of him. "I just want to say…I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just over reacted a little."

"You over reacted a **little**?"

"Okay, I over reacted majorly."

"I'll say."

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here. My name's Carbon. What's yours?"

"The name's Chiro. And this is the Monkey Team."

"So are we. We are the Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce."

"GO!" Gizmo yelled.

"Nice name. It's almost like ours."

"Really, what's—oh your arm. It's bleeding."

"It'll be fine."

"No it's not. It'll get infected if you don't wrap it up."

"But we don't have anything to wrap it up with."

"Here, come here. Gizmo, I need some cleaned water."

"Ay, Ay chief."

"Elella, I need rags, or pieces of old cloth."

"You got it kiddette."

Carbon sat Chiro down on a log that sat in front of a ditch surround by small stones.

"Blaze, I need that wood."

"You got it." Blaze picked up almost all the wood around the area of where the two humans sat and put it in the ditch. "Now what do I do?"

"Move out of the way. Seala, blast the wood!"

"Okay." Then Seala's hands turned into drills like Gibson's. She pointed them at the wood. "What if I miss? Won't I hit Chiro or you?"

"You won't miss. I know you can do it this time."

"What do you mean 'This time'?" Chiro asked.

"She doesn't always hit the target. So, you might want to cover your head."

"What?"

"Fire in the hole!" Seala yelled.

And Seala blasted the wood. Carbon and Chiro looked up.

"Seala, you did it! Great job!"

Seala blushed a little. "Thanks Carbon."

Carbon looked back at Chiro. "Okay, so let's get you fixed up.


	5. Prelude of Next Chapter

**Chapter Five Prelude**

**Flashback of the Past**

Melodie was standing in the door way of her hut watching Carbon and Chiro talk to each other and laugh with each other.

"Melodie, is everything okay?" Antauri asked concerning.

"Oh, Antauri, yes everything is fine. It's just…" Melodie trailed off.

"Just what?" Antauri asked.

"Just…I feel like I'm losing Carbon."

"Chiro is a good boy. He wouldn't take advantage of anyone."

"I'm not worried about him. It's her. I just see her grow up so fast I don't want to lose her…anyone."

"How long have you known her exactly?" Antauri asked.

"I've known her since she was four. We were on the same adoption ship until we crashed here."

"How'd you meet on the ship?"

"One day I was assigned to help with the new boarders of the ship. That's when I met Elella and Carbon. Elella was the first one on the ship."

*Flashback*

"_Come on sweetie. We have to go. Now on the ship where you'll be safe." A person who worked on the ship said to a little girl._

_ The little girl was about four years of age and was in a gray dress with a white shirt underneath. A gray hat with a red bow lay on her head and white socks with shining black shoes were on her feet._

_ "No, I don't want to leave!" the little girl shouted._

"Elella stopped at the top and turned around. She saw that Carbon wasn't coming so she started to run back down until I grabbed her by the arm." Present Melodie explained.

_"No, it's my job to take care of things like that. You stay up here, where it's safe. Alright?" past Melodie yelled over the roar of the engine of the ship._

"Looked at me sternly and then nodded in defeat. Elella didn't trust me at first but then she did after what happened next. I ran down the boarder path to the girl, Carbon. I put one of my hands on her shoulder and bent down next to her. Her face was soaked with tears of not wanting to leave."

_"Come on! It'll be safe on board! I'll help you on! Please, we have to go!"_

"She looked ahead of me, up the ramp, at Electra."

_"That your friend?" _I asked her.

_"That's my sister, Electra!"_

_ "Well, your sister is waiting for you to board! Come on, I'll help you!"_

"Then she trusted me. But happened next was what Electra really trusted me for. I picked up her backpack and held out my hand."

_"Hold my hand. It'll keep you from blowing away!"_

"She took my hand and this gold and green light shined brightly. It stopped after we let go."

*End Flashback*

"Do you know what it was?" Antauri asked curiously.

"Yes, it's called the Power Primate, but I haven't got the heart to tell Carbon about it yet. How she was chosen to board the ship and find us." Melodie answered sadly.

There was silence, and then a wolf howled in the distance. It was getting dark.

"Oh, no, it's getting dark. Team, get in the huts soon! It's getting dark!" Melodie turned around toward Chiro and Carbon. "Carbon! It's getting dark! Hurry and bring Chiro to your hut!" Melodie called over.

"Alright mom!" Carbon called back.

Melodie turned back around and looked at Antauri. "We should get inside. Come, you'll stay in my hut tonight, if that's alright with you."

Antauri nodded and followed Melodie into her hut.


	6. Getting to know Chiro and Carbon

**Chapter Five**

**Getting to know Chiro and Carbon**

After about an hour, Carbon had fixed Chiro's arm and his sleeve, which happened to get torn in their little misunderstanding fight.

"There, you're all fixed. How does it feel?" Carbon asked friendly.

"It feels great. Where'd you learn to do that?" Chiro asked.

"Melodie, she really knows her stuff when it comes to healing and patching up people."

"Carbon! It's getting dark! Hurry and bring Chiro to your hut!" Melodie called over from one of the huts' doorways.

"Alright mom!" Carbon called back.

"Mom?" Chiro asked questionably.

"Yeah, ever since the team and I met up on an adoption ship she's been like a mother to me and the rest of the team, but mostly me. I've never had a real mother before. I'm the only one who calls her mom though. And Blaze is like my dad."

"That's kind of how I feel about Antauri, Nova and I. Antauri's like a dad to me and Nova's like mom. I've never had real parents until I met Nova and Antauri."

"That's so weird how we're so similar in different ways." Carbon pointed out.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Chiro agreed.

Then they both busted out laughing.

"I think we better get inside my hut before Mel blows her top off." Carbon suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Chiro agreed.

Then they stood up and walked to the hut next to Melodie's still laughing. But just before Carbon opened the door Chiro stopped laughing which was followed by Carbon's laughter stopping.

"What is it?" Carbon asked a little scared.

"Something big. Something really big." Chiro answered bravely.

'CRACK' someone or something stepped on a twig and the two teens whipped around toward the sound.

"Get behind me!" Chiro demanded to Carbon.

"AAHH!" Something like thick vines had grabbed Carbon around the waist and started to pull her into the darkness. "Chiro, help me! I can't break free!"

Chiro whipped around and jumped for Carbon but it was too late something had pulled her away into the night.

"Carbon!" Chiro yelled.

But then something grabbed Chiro by the legs and started to pull him into the darkened forest as well. But he punched the vines trying to get free, which was a horrible idea because the vines hit him with a thorn that knocked him out instantly and the vines pulled him into the darkness. Now Carbon and Chiro were both gone.


	7. Ms Haley Seala and Mr Hal Gibson

**Chapter Six**

**Ms. Haley Seala and Mr. Hal Gibson**

Seala was sat up against the wall shaking in fright.

"Seala, aren't we safe in here?" Gibson asked.

Seala stopped shaking after thinking about it. Gibson was sitting on his knees across the room.

"I guess you're right." Seala answered.

Then a small, black spider crawled up next to Seala. She looked down at it curiously.

"AH! EW!" Seala screamed and she ran over and hung on to Gibson. Seala dug her face into Gibson's shoulder.

Gibson stood up. "What's the matter Seala?"

Seala stood up too, "There's a s-s-spider over there."

"A spider, you're afraid of spiders?" Gibson asked.

"No! It's just—just that they're not normal. They are a lower species with absolutely no intell and…they creep me out." Seala said embarrassingly.

"Me too."

"Well, Melodie insists it's just my scientific nature. I'm the chief of science here, know."

"Chief of science? So am I, on the HyperForce. …What are the charge, the location, and the mass of a proton?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just curious is all."

"Okay then. The charge is +1, the location is the atomic nucleus, and the mass of a proton is 1.6726 X 10^-27kg. Why, shouldn't you know?"

"Just wanted to know. Only a true scientist would know that."

"Ask me anything about science or math and I'll answer it. Go ahead."

"Okay, hmm…What is the 104 element of the periodic table? A true scientist would've memorized the table."

"The 104th element of the periodic table is Rutherfordium, or, on the table, it's symbolized as Rf. Atomic number: 104, Atomic weight: 267, Standard state: presumably a solid as 298K, Group in periodic table: 4, Period in periodic table: 7, Block in periodic table: d-block, Classification: Metallic, and the color is unknown, but probably metallic and slivery white or grey in appearance."

Seala opened her eyes to Gibson with his mouth wide open and eyes popped out. She just sat there and giggled. Gibson snapped out of it and got a smirk.

"Okay, that was an easy one. What does Fe + S equal?

"Easy: FeS. Anyone who knows how to add 2 + 2 can figure that out. I mean try 128,394,775,869,837,489.9999 X 12, which happens to be 1,540,737,310,438,049,879.9988."

"You can calculate big numbers in your head?"

"Yes, can't you? I mean being a scientist and all you learn many things in your head. What else can you test me on?"

"What does 25,487,966,663,252,145,702,154 X 23,147,839 equal then?"

"589,991,348,758,327,885,118,002,745,206. What else you got?"

"How many bones are in the full grown human body?"  
"There are 206 bones."

"What is the percentage of blood in a human's body?"

"7-8% weight is blood."

"Favorite chemical from the periodic table?"

"Excuse me?"

"Umm…again, just curious."

"Okay then. My favorite is Carbon."

"Just like that girl?"

"Yes, Carbon was actually named after the chemical."

"She was?"

"Yes. Elella was the one who knew. She was found by Carbon's parents when Carbon was just born. Her mom could stand to see her out there so she took her in as a daughter and Carbon and Elella were like sister, _are_ sisters ever since. Carbon's mom asked Elella one thing. One favor for her, it was to make sure Carbon didn't get hurt and to watch over her."

"What happened to the parents?"

"They're dead. They died in a house fire when Carbon was four years old. If Elella said that if she didn't come home when she did Carbon would have been dead as well. Elella flew in the burning house and found Carbon hiding on her bed crying and coughing. Elella grabbed her in her arms and flew as fast as she could out of the house. She said that firemen said she was a hero for saving Carbon."

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" A scream came from outside. Gibson and Seala stood up and ran outside.


	8. Blaze and Nova

**Chapter Seven**

**Blaze and Nova**

"So why did we have to come inside before it got dark?" Nova asked.

Blaze and Nova were just getting inside when she asked her question. Blaze closed the door and turned around. He looked fearless.

"We had to come in because when the sun goes down the forest acts up. Vines come out of nowhere and grab you; trees fall over and are back up in the morning, everything turns on you." Blaze explained.

Then in the distance: "Ah! Ew!"

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"It was just Seala. Elella must have put another spider in her hut. Those two are always at it."

_"Seala and Elella sound like Gibson and Sprx when it comes to pranks."_ Nova thought to herself.

"And Elella is always annoying everyone. I always give her a slap on the back of her head. You want some berries?" Blaze continued.

_ "Just like I do when Sprx is annoying." _Nova got lost in her thoughts.

"Hey, do you want some berries or not?" Blaze asked.

Nova snapped out of her thoughts. She looked at Blaze.

"Thanks." Nova took two berries trying not to be greedy. _"I thought he didn't trust us."_ Nova continued to think on this.

"Hey, are you okay?"

And once again, Nova snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm okay. …I thought you didn't trust us." Nova answered taking a bite of a berry.

"I didn't, but when we were talking back there I realized that you weren't bad. You were telling the truth."

Nova and Blaze were both quiet after that. They just sat there eating the berries in the wooden bowl.

"This bowl looks craved." Nova said after a few minutes.

"That's because it is. I craved the bowls and plates."

"How'd you do it?"

"With this." Blaze held out a piece of rusty metal.

"Where'd you get that?"

"The ship we crashed on."

"You crashed here? That's terrible."

"It's alright. I'm just glad my friends are okay."

Nova just smiled at this.

"AAHH!"

Nova and Blaze stood up and ran outside.


	9. ELECTRA76 and SPRX77

**Chapter Eight**

**E-L-E-T-R-C-A-7-6 and S-P-R-X-7-7**

Elella and Sprx walked into a hut. Elella closed the door behind her. She had a giant smile plastered on her face. Sprx sat down on the floor and looked over his shoulder to see Elella's horrifying smile staring at him.

"Um…Can I help you?" Sprx asked rudely.

"Wait for it…" Elella looked like she was going to jump up so high that she'd hit her head on the ceiling and not even know it.

Sprx sat quietly waiting for whatever was about to happen, to happen.

"Whatever, weirdo." Sprx finally said after a long silence.

"Something _will_ happen! Just wait!"

Then in the distance: "Ah! Ew!"

Elella busted out laughing at the scream, forgetting about her anger toward Sprx.

"What's so funny? Someone could be hurt! We need to-"

"Hey, calm down. That's what I was I waiting for. I put a little harmless spider inside Seala's hut."

"And?"

"Seala hates bugs! Especially spiders." Then Elella busted out laughing again.

"You know, that's not half bad. Mind if I use that sometime on Gibson? He's the same way."

"Sure thing. Hey you're not half bad. But I bet you don't even know how to fly a plane. It takes major pilot skills to fly a plane."

"Hey I know how to fly a plane! I'm going to be the first monkey pilot to go down in history!"

"Oh really? Well, not before me! That's for sure!"

Then they broke out in an argument about who would be the first one to go down in history as a pilot. Then after a few minutes Sprx started laughing. Elella stopped yelling and stared at the red monkey laughing on the floor.

"Why are you laughing?" Elella finally asked.

"Because I've never had this disagreement with anyone on my team before. And now that I am I realized that it's funny."

"How?"

"AAHH!"

"Carbon?" Sprx stopped laughing and sat up. Elella stared at him. "Your friend better not have hurt her or I'll-"

"Hey! Chiro would never do that!" Sprx cut off.

"AAHH!"

Sprx looked back at Elella and then headed for the door.


	10. Gizmo and Otto

**Chapter Nine**

**Gizmo and Otto**

Gizmo and Otto walked into her hut. Gizmo's hut was full of pieces of metal and wood and things that looked like tools. Otto walked around looking at all the pieces put together and pieces just laying there on a table. There were candles on the walls that Gizmo were lighting with her tail. She didn't speak. At all.

"Wow! This is amazing!"

Gizmo didn't answer. Otto looked over his shoulder toward her. She was putting something together. He turned around back at the metal and wood projects on her desk. Then he turned to his side and saw a lever.

"Hey! What's this?" He asked, pointing to the handle.

Gizmo turned around and stared.

"That's…um…a lever for the…um…skylight." Gizmo answered nervously (not making any eye contact) and pointing up toward the ceiling.

Otto looked up at the ceiling and back at Gizmo. He didn't speak for a while.

"Neat! Can I open it?" Otto asked happily.

"Um…sure." Gizmo answered shocked.

Otto pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"I think it's stuck." Otto said.

Gizmo walked over and pulled it as hard as she could but it still wouldn't budge. She bent down and looked at the gears. She walked over to her desk and pulled out something like pliers and walked back over to the handle. Gizmo bent back down and pulled something out. She tried pulling it again but it still wouldn't budge.

"Let's both try to pull it, at the same time." Gizmo suggested.

Otto just nodded his head and took a hold the handle. Gizmo grabbed hold the handle too. Her hands were on top of his. She felt something. Something she's never felt before. Gizmo stared at Otto for some time before shaking her head.

"Okay, on the count of three. 1...2...3...PULL!" Gizmo demanded.

They both pulled on the lever and it budged. The skylight was opened now. They looked at the star lit up sky above them and then at each other. Their hands still on the lever. She pulled away, blushing.

"Oops…sorry." Gizmo said not looking at Otto.

Otto was confused and let go of the lever.

Otto was going to say something when: "AAHH!"

"Carbon!" Gizmo yelled.

She ran over to the door with Otto following. Gizmo opened the door and…


	11. Split up and Search

**Chapter Ten**

**Split up and Search**

Everyone ran out of the huts, and gathered around the campfire.

"Is everyone okay?" Melodie asked.

"Where's Carbon?" Elella asked looking around.

"And Chiro?" Sprx added.

Melodie looked back at Carbon's hut, wondering worryingly. She knew something wasn't right, she could feel it. Antauri had started trying to get everyone to calm down, because the two weren't there, when Melodie intreupted.

"Antauri." He stopped talking and looked at her. He nodded giving her the chance to inscurcet. "Everyone! Calm down! I want everyone to stay here! Do not leave this spot!" the golden simian turned to Antauri. "Do you feel that?"

Antauri closed his eyes and thought. Then his eyes shot back open.

"Chiro…" He trailed off. He turned to his team. "HyperForce, stay here. I'll be right back."

The HyperForce was confused. Sprx was going to ask but Melodie and Antauri ran over to Carbon's hut before he could say anything. Melodie opened the door and walked in. The lights were on and the everything was in its place. But the only thing missing was the running feet and the laughing sounds of Carbon and Chiro. "Melodie." Antauri called.

Melodie walked out of the hut, closing the door behind her. Antauri was holding two metal things. She couldn't really see them at the angle she was at. Melodie walked closer to Antauri, staring at his hand. She finally saw what they were, the commucators Chiro and Carbon were wearing.

"Oh no. They got them." Melodie said.

"Who is they?" the silver simian asked.

"The forest." Melodie answered.

Melodie, followed by Antauri, ran back over to the rest.

"So what'd you find?" Gizmo asked.

"The forest got them." Melodie answered.

"Oh no." Seala said.

"Yes, it did."

Elella clenched her fists, so did Sprx. Nova couldn't help but notice how everyone was reacting the same. She got lost in her thoughts.

"We gotta go after them!" Elella finally said.

"We will!" Melodie said.

"We will?" Gizmo asked confused.

"But Melodie, if my calculations are correct, then the possibility of us coming back alive are-"

"I know what the risks are Seala. But I'm not going to just sit here and hope that Carbon **and Chiro** will come back! That's what I did when Gizmo and Elella were pulled in the forest, but not again! Now, who's going in the forest and getting Carbon **and Chiro **back!"

No body answered. They all were too scared of what awaited them in the forest. Even the HyperForce was.

"We're just going to sit here? Hope that their alive?" Melodie asked.

No one answered. Music starts up. Melodie starts to sing.

"_We can't/We can't back down(4x)/Not right now/We can't back down/Not now/We can't back down/We can't back down/Don't close your eyes/We're all in this together/Wherever we draw the line/We're not gonna straddle across it/Or lose it/We can't back down/There's too much at stake/This is serious/Don't walk away/We can't pretend it's not happening/In our backyard/Our own home plate/We've been called out/Do you hear your name?/I'm not confused/Let's win this thing/We can't back down/There's too much at stake/Don't walk away/Don't walk away, yeah/ Don't get me wrong/I don't like confrontation/I'd rather we all just get along/Music should be undivided, united/We can't back down/There's too much at stake/This is serious/Don't walk away/We can't pretend it's not happening/In our backyard/Our own home plate/We've been called out/Do you hear your name?/I'm not confused/Let's win this thing/We can't back down/There's too much at stake/Don't walk away/Don't walk away, yeah/We got a situation that we can't ignore/'Cause ignorance is not bliss/We don't have to take this, no/With every big decision/Comes an equally important share of the risk/We gotta take this/We can't back down/There's too much at stake/This is serious/Don't walk away/We can't pretend it's not happening/In our backyard/Our own home plate/We've been called out/Do you hear your name?/I'm not confused/Let's win this thing/We can't back down/There's too much at stake/Don't walk away/Don't walk away/We can't back down/We can't back down/We can't back down/Not right now/We can't back down_"

The music stops. (BTW: Melodie's song got everyone dancing with her.) Melodie climbs onto a log on the ground.

"Now, I'll ask again. Who's with me?"

"I am!" The four of them said.

The HyperForce looked at each other, then at Antauri. They smiled.

"We are!" they said.

"Antauri?" Melodie looked at him. He looked back. "Will you join us?"

"Of course I will."

Everyone cheered and yelled.

"OK! Now listen up!" Melodie yelled in attempts to silent everyone.

No one listened.

"HyperForce, stop this insist!" Antauri yelled in a demanding voice.

They stopped, but the other team did not.

"MegaForce, knock it off!" Melodie yelled. A rock came out of no where and hit Melodie in the head, which knocked off Melodie's helmet.

"Melodie, are you alright?" Antauri asked bending down to hand her helmet back and to help her up.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you." Melodie said taking his hand and standing up.

Antauri pulled Melodie up to fast that they almost kissed. They stood there looking in each other's eyes. After a few minutes Otto broke their moment.

"I think Antauri's in love. Ha-ha."

"Otto, shush." Nova demanded.

Antauri and Melodie blushed and she let go of his hand.

"Umm…MegaForce, stop this insist!"

And they stopped.

"How does that work?" Melodie asked herself. "Okay! Now, slip up into teams of two! You will be going with one you were hutted with! And meet back here in an hour! Seala, you and Gibson: East!"

"Right! Let's go." Seala said pulling Gibson.

"Gizmo, you Otto: West!"

"Ay-ay chief!"

"Blaze, you and Nova-"

"South? Got it covered boss." Blaze interrupted.

"And we'll take the North end." Elella said.

"Melodie?" Melodie turned to the voice of Antauri. "Where will we go?"

"We'll take the center of the forest area."

And everyone gathered up supplies and headed out for the search of the human teens.


	12. Hunt for Teens

**Chapter Eleven**

**Hunt for Teens**

In a dark place with little light….

In a dark place in the forest sat the two teens tied together.

"*groans* What happened?" the boy asked as he stirred a wake.

"Chiro? Chiro, you're awake! Finally!" a fimilar girl's voice said.

"Carbon? Where are you?"

"Tied up behind you."

"Oh, my head hurts. Where are we anyways?"

"Probably in the kidnappers hide-out. I've tried getting free but the vines around us are too tight and they get tighter."

"What about getting out a message?"

"I don't have mine."

"Neither do I. …Great, now what?"

"Chiro, there's something I have to tell you."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, now. Elella never let me forget this. But I-"

Then there was a 'CRACK'.

"What was that?" Chiro asked.

"Come on out you coward!" Carbon yelled.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna know who took us."

"Well, aren't you a little feisty?" a creepy voice called from the dark.

"Who are you?" Carbon called.

"My name's…" a figure came out of the shadows. "Skeleton Queen. I've so much about you Carbon."

"How'd you know my name?"

"You remember Mandra, right?"

And another figure came from the shadows. It looked like Mandarin but with a ponytail sticking from the top of its head.

"What are you doing here?" Carbon hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? You, little girl, are my prey." It was a girl. "I didn't request for an extra body though. Who are you?"

"Leave him alone! You harm one hair on his head and I'll-"

"You'll do nothing!"

Then, Mandra took her claw and started to crush Carbon's head, slowly and painfully.

Scene changes to Seala and Gibson…

It was dark and there were scary shadows everywhere. Seala walks along scared, observing her surroundings.

"Gibson! Where'd you go?" Seala calls out, hoping for an answer back.

Then a hand touched her shoulder. She wiped around with her drills out.

"Seala, it's me. Gibson." He stepped from the dark shadows.

"Gibson!" The violet colored monkey ran over and held tight.

"Seala, what's wrong?"

"I don't like it out here. Maybe we should turn back."

"And leave Carbon and Chiro out here? You're over reacting."

Seala thought for a second.

"_How can he be so calm out here? Doesn't he know how much danger he's in?_"

"Seala!"

"What? Oh, sorry. I guess you're right. I'll be okay, let's keep moving."

"_What's with her?_"

It's been a half an hour since the search began and Gibson and Seala haven't found anything.

"_I gotta know._" Seala thought to herself. "Um…Gibson?"

He stopped and turned around. They were about three feet from each other.

"Yes Seala?"

"_He sounds annoyed._" She thought again. "I was wondering…" she trailed off. "_I can't. I have to._" She thought herself. "I was wondering…how-"

'CRACK'

Their attention went from talking to action. They both had their drills out, back and back. Then something wrapped around Seala's ankles without her noticing. And it pulled.

"What?" She looked down. "AAHH!" she screamed as she was pulled. "Gibson!"

The blue monkey turned around toward the scream. It seemed that Seala would be lost as well until last minute, when Gibson grabbed her hand and pulled back.

"Seala, hold on!"

"Don't let go!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

"_He-He does like me._"

They both tried to get Seala free but it seemed no use.

"Gibson! Behind you!"

Then a vine grabbed Gibson and they were both gone.

In the dark place Chiro and Carbon were…

Blood had started dripping from the sides of Carbon's head. She was still screaming.

"Mandra, enough! The vines have gotten two more."

The orange furball did as her master demanded and stepped away from the girl. Then a giant vine climbed in the opening the place. It was holding a tried up Gibson and Seala.

"Ah, Seala. What a scared-y cat surprise."

"Mandra!" the violet colored monkey said surprised.

"Yes, it's me. Who's this? Your boyfriend?" she teased.

"No! He's just a friend. Right, Gibson?"

"That's right."

"_As much as I want to be more._" they both thought.

"I see. Well, I guess I could kill him right now."

Then that giant claw grabbed Gibson by the throat and picked him up.

"Leave him alone!" Chiro yelled.

"Oh, so the boy knows this piece of trash? That's just going be even more enjoyable."

She squeezed harder.

"Let him go." Seala said.

"What?" the orange monkey said.

"I said let him go. I'm your enemy, not him. Please, just let him go." Seala said, trying to hold back tears.

"That'd be even better." she threw the simian across the room and picked Seala up by the throat and started to squeeze, hard.

"Seala." Gibson said weakly.

"That's it!" both teens yelled.

Both of them started to glow from within. The room lit up brightly. They broke free of the vines and stood up. They were still glowing. Chiro was glowing a light green, along with his eyes. As for Carbon it was more of a gold-green than a plain green. Carbon took care of Skeleton Queen while Chiro took care of Mandra. Chiro and Carbon picked up the two simians and took off toward the camp.


	13. Brothers Bond, Sorta

**Chapter Twelve**

**Brothers Bond**

It had been an hour and a half since the search had started and everyone had gotten back to camp safely, except Carbon, Chiro, Seala, and Gibson.

"Oh, how could I let this happen?" Melodie asked.

Melodie was crying and yelling at herself for letting her family and new friends get in trouble and lost.

"Melodie, it's not your fault. I'm sure they're fine." Nova said trying to comfort her new friend.

'CRACK'

Everyone in camp turned toward the sound, ready to attack. Two figures moved slightly in the shadows. Same size as the other one next to it.

"Stop right there!" Melodie demanded.

"Melodie…" Emerged from the shadows was Carbon and Chiro, carrying a knocked out Gibson and Seala.

Chiro and Carbon were so weak and tired from getting away from the evil that captured them they both fell to the ground, hard.

"Carbon!" Melodie said, shocked, as she ran over to her daughter, as Antauri ran over to Chiro.

The rest of them helped Gibson and Seala get to the sick-hut, as Melodie and Antauri helped Carbon and Chiro get there as well.

The next day (1600(4:00pm))…

Carbon and Chiro had awoke and went out to play with everyone else earlier in the day. As for Gibson and Seala, they were still resting. Gibson started to stir awake.

"Seala!" He screamed as he awoke.

He looked around, not really knowing where he was. He continued looking when he saw Seala on the bed next to him.

"Seala?…Where am I?"

Then the door creaked open and closed, there standing was S-P-R-X-7-7.

"Hey Brain-Strain. How you feeling?" He said as he walked over.

"Sprx? What-Where am I?"

"You're back at the camp. The kid and kid-ette saved you and Seala."

Gibson looked back at Seala and stared at her.

"_Why did you do that for me?_" He thought as if Seala would read his mind.

"Hey Gibson! You still in there?" Sprx asked getting Gibson's attention.

Gibson didn't speak for a minute. He just stared, shocked, at Sprx.

"What? Why are you staring at me, Gibson? You're freaking me out!"

"Oh, sorry Sprx. It's just…you called me Gibson."

"Yeah, that's your name. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is, but you usually call me something like 'Brain-Strain' or 'Brain-Fame' or something."

"Yeah, well…"

"Never mind, Sprx. Listen I…um…I need…some…" Gibson mumbled the last word.

"You what?" Sprx asked, amused.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this!_" Gibson thought. "I need some *sighs*…help."

Sprx was shocked, Gibson never needed help before, especially from him.

"With what?" Sprx asked, climbing on the bed and sitting next to Gibson.

"With…Seala."

"What? Why do you need help with her?"

"Sprx? Do you-"

They then heard a groan behind them. Seala was sweating and twisting in her bed.

"Seala." Gibson said quietly, but loudly enough for Sprx to hear.

"_Does he love her? Is that what he needed help with?_" Sprx thought. "Gibson, I'll get the others. You stay here and watch her, alright?"

Gibson looked at him in shock then it turned to serious look and nodded. And with that Sprx-y left.

"_Seala, please, pull through._" Gibson thought, he held her hand tightly with hope that she would pull through.


	14. Seala's POV

**Chapter Thirteen (Prelude)**

**Seala's P.O.V**

I had awoke in the sick-hut, as Gizmo called it. I sat up, wanting to rub my head with my hand but I couldn't. Something had a hold of it. I looked and there, holding my hand as if it was some kind of precious gem, was Gibson. He was sleeping. Looked as if he hadn't gotten sleep so I tried not to wake him up. I slipped my hand from his so easily. I jumped off the bed and started walking toward the door when I looked back and thought how cold it was this time of year, so I picked a blanket from one of the cabinets and threw it on him. After that, I walked out of the hut and closed the door behind me.

"Seala?" I jumped at the voice. I turned and there, staring at me, was Sprx.

"Hello Sprx."

"Hey, you okay? I mean you look nervous about something. You wanna talk about something?"

"_He's being nice? Gibson said he wasn't all that nice to him._" She thought about this and then sat down on the steps.

Sprx walked over and sat down next to her.

"So, what's buggin' you?"

"Bug? Where?" I said jumping up to my feet.

"What? No, no. No bug. Just calm down." I did and sat back down. "So what's wrong?"

I took a deep breathe, and then spoke.

"It's Gibson. I don't know what to do. I feel like I can't do anything right in front of him. I get so…sentimental around him."

**S: **_Smooth-talking/So rocking/He's got everything that a girl's wanting/Crazy cutie/He plays it groovy/And I can't help keep myself from doing something stupid/Think I may be falling for his smile/Get butterflies when he says my name/He's got something special/He's got something special/And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental/He's got something special/He's got something special/I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one/He could be the one(x5)/He's lightning/Sparks are flying/Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and/I'm going crazy/About him lately/And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing/Think I'm really digging on his vibe/He blows me away/He's got something special/He's got something special/And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental/He's got something special/He's got something special/I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one/He could be the one(x5)/And he's got a way of making me feel/Like everything I do is/Perfectly fine/The stars are aligned when I'm with him/And I'm so into him…/He's got something special/He's got something special/And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental/He's got something special/He's got something special/I can hardly breathe, something telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one/He could be the one(x5)_

"I think he could just be _the_ one. I just don't know how to tell him."

Sprx looked surprised, then he smiled and looked over to Nova.

"You love her, don't you?" I asked.

He nodded. And then looked me.

"I know how it is. You don't know to react to him, scared he may not like you back. You look at his eyes and you get all weak kneed."

"That's how you are with Nova, isn't it?"

He nodded again.

"But you shouldn't be worried about that."

I was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because…he loves you."

"What? But he doesn't act like it. He acts as if he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"That's not true!" Sprx hissed. I was scared. "I'm sorry. It's just…Gibson…he does love you. Last night, you were overheating and something happened. Gibson looked scared and worried like never seen about anyone before. We were talking and he was going to ask me something but he didn't get a chance to, that's when I saw his reaction to the situation. Everyone last night tried to pull him away from the hut here but he refused to leave your side even for even a second. He didn't eat or sleep last night because he was worried about you."

"Really? He was worried? About me?"

"Yeah. All he did was hold your hand as tight as he could, hoping you would be okay. That'd you wake up. He told me last night, after Melodie got you back to normal, that he wished never to leave you while you were hurt."

"He did?" Sprx nodded again. "Wow…I can't believe it."

Sprx didn't say anything for a while.

"Maybe, you should get something to eat. You're probably hungry."

"Yeah. And I'll make Gibson something too." He opened his mouth to say something. "Not a word…Sprx-y."

I walked away hearing him yell, "Never call me that!"

All I could do was laugh quietly to myself as I walked away.


	15. The First Kiss

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The First Kiss**

It was the next morning and Seala had stopped sweating and shaking. She at peace on the bed. Gibson didn't sleep at all. He wouldn't let go of her hand, hoping she awake soon. The blue simian had bags under his eyes, and a worried look on his face. Everyone told him to sleep or eat something, but he refused to, he refused to leave her side for even a second. He even yelled at Antauri, which he apologized for afterward.

"_I won't leave you. I promise, until you awake, I will never leave you._" He thought.

Gibson repeated this over and over again. He kept repeating this in his head, until he finally fell asleep. He still held her hand, even in his sleep. As they slept, they had the same dream.

**S: **_You got me spinnin' now/I feel your happiness all around/I'm not sure what I'm getting into/We're not the same, everybody knows/That's the best thing about us though/So hard to believe it, but it's true_

**S&G: **_We see the world in different ways/But I'm lovin' every minute of everyday/Against the odds we'll make it through_

**(Chorus)S&G: **_Maybe this could be/More than just fun/This could be everything that I want/What's happening to me/Could you be the one/This could be everything that I want/I didn't know how good it could be/And it feels like love to me_

**S:**_ I didn't know I could feel this way/It's a new world, maybe that's okay/You're like a part of me I never knew/You're the one I need next to me/But I know it's hard to be/Living for everybody else but you_

**S&G:**_ Real love's not supposed to be/Afraid of what everybody thinks/So, let's show 'em all what we can do_

_**(Chorus)S&G^**_

**G:** _I've got to say it now_

**S:**_ Seems too hard to do this_

**G:**_ We're gonna work it out_

**S:**_ Nothing about us makes sense_

**G:**_ I'll build a bridge from where I am/To where you are_

**S&G:**_ It shouldn't be this hard_

_**(Chorus)S&G^**_

**S&G: **_Feels like love/Feels like love/It feels like love to me/Feels like love(like love)/Feels like love(feels like love)/It feels like love…to me_

After the song, Gibson and Seala (dream versions) leaned in for a kiss but just before they did, Gibson woke up. Slowly he opened his eyes. That was, until he saw something about Seala, and he shot up.

"Seala?" Gibson asked the air.

Seala was gone. He looked around the room. Gibson noticed the covers someone had put over him. He pulled them off and jumped to the ground, ran over to door and pushed it open, hard, which knocked someone off their feet and fall down the few stairs outside the hut. Gibson opened it the rest of the way and saw Seala sitting there rubbing her head.

"Seala!" He said running down the stairs and bending down to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You know if you didn't want anything to eat you could've just said so." She giggled, obviously making a joke.

Gibson helped her up to her feet, smiling at her little joke. They started walking toward the camp fire.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Gibson asked again.

"Yes Gibson." She stopped and so did he. She held his hand. "I'm just fine."

"_Seala?_"

"I know you do. After all I'm just as much a genius as you…and…Sprx told me." Seala said walking closer to Gibson.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Gibson said, nervously (obviously lying).

"Of course you do. Hmm…maybe this will help."

And with that Seala wrapped her arms around shoulders and kissed him on the lips.

Over at the campfire, no one noticed what was going on until Sprx looked over at them. Chiro was in mid-sentence when Sprx-y interrupted.

"Well, it's about time."

Everyone looked at him then at Seala and Gibson, who were still kissing. Everyone smiled knowing they would end up kissing because of Seala's weird behavior an hour ago.


	16. Crying Then Happy

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Crying, Then Happy**

It was the same day as when Seala and Gibson had their kiss. Gizmo and Otto are starting to fix up the Super Robot. It was hot out, the wires were starting to fry themselves.

"It's hot out here." Gizmo said.

"Um…yeah." Otto answered.

"Hmm…maybe…" Gizmo put one of her hands on top Otto's. "We could-"

"Um…it's kind of hard to work like that."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Gizmo pulled her hand away. "_How could he not feel the same way?_" She thought.

They continued to work on the Super Robot. After a while, they stopped and flew back to camp.

"Hey we're back!" Otto shouted as they landed in camp.

He walked over to the fire and started talking to his team. Seala and Gibson were collecting berries and had just walked in camp. Seeing Gizmo, who looked sad, they walked over.

"Hey Gizmo. What's the matter?" Seala asked as they walked over.

"Oh, hi guys. It's nothing. It's just…" She trailed off, looking over at Otto then back at them.

Seala knew exactly what was wrong now.

"You like him, don't you?" Seala asked.

"Seala, what are you talking about?" Gibson asked, not knowing who 'him' was.

"I think Gizmo has crush on Otto. Isn't that right?"

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm sure he likes you too." Seala assured.

"I don't think so. While we were fixing their robot it's like he didn't even notice me. What do I do Seala?"

"Did you try telling him how you feel?"

"Oh, yeah. And how'd that work for you, Miss. I-have-a-crush-but-don't-know-how-to-tell-him?" Gizmo teased.

"Yes, well…"

"Anyways, he won't like me." Gizmo started sobbing.

"Oh, Gizmo…" Seala tried to calm her sister down but Gizmo ran into her hut.

"Seala!" Seala turned to the voice. It was Melodie. "What'd you say to Gizmo? You know how sensitive she is."

"I didn't say anything to make her cry, Melodie. I was just-"

"Melodie?" Gibson interrupted. "Seala and I were just seeing why Gizmo looked sad in the first place, and we were talking and she started crying. Seala tried to calm her but Gizmo ran into her hut."

"Is this true Seala?"

"Yes. It is." Melodie started walking away. "Melodie?" She turned around. "She's in love with someone and she doesn't think he loves her back. Please, Melodie, I think you should talk to her. You know her better than anybody here."

"Alright. I go see what's up."

Melodie walked to Gizmo hut. Just before she knocked she heard something.

"Melodie? Is everything okay?"

She turned around and there was Antauri. Her heart started pounding, she could feel her face get hot, her knees started to wobble. She started to fall to her knees, when something caught her.

"Melodie? Are you alright?" She looked up at what had caught. What she was looking at were the blue eyes and Antauri.

She stared at his eyes for some time before shaking her head. She stood on her feet.

"Um…Yes, I think so."

"Maybe you should let Seala check you over."

"What? Oh, no, no. I'm fine. I just haven't eaten very much today. Listen, I've got a crying sister in here that I have to take care of. So…" She trailed off and looked down at his hands that were stilling holding her up.

"Oh, right." He let go. Allowing her to walk into the hut by herself. She closed the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself. When she was calm, she walked over to Gizmo who was putting things together and drawing things on blue paper.

"Gizmo? Is everything okay?"

"Oh hey Melodie. Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for checking up on me. Here, hold this, will ya?"

"Sure?" Melodie stood still, watching her sister put things all over the hut. "Gizmo, Seala said you were upset about someone. Who are mad at?"

Gizmo stopped in her tracks.

"What do you mean? I'm not mad. I'm just FINE!" She slammed some heavy metal on the ground.

Melodie put the device she holding on the ground and ran over to her little sister, who was sitting on the ground.

"Gizmo, who is it?" Melodie asked.

"It's…*sniffs*…Otto."

"What happened?"

"Nothing! That's the problem! I tried to get his attention when we working on the robot today, but he didn't even notice me!"

"Oh, Gizmo. Come here." Melodie held Gizmo in her arms tightly.

'Knock, Knock!'

"Who is it?" Melodie asked from where she was.

"It's Antauri!" the person answered.

"_Oh no._" She thought. "Um…come in!"

The opened and closed.

"I came to check to see if everything was alright in." Antauri said kneeing down next to the girls.

Gizmo looked up at them.

"Gizmo, are you alright?" Antauri asked.

She nodded.

"Antauri? What do you have behind your back?" Melodie asked.

He pulled out a single tiger lily flower.

"The others said this was your favorite flower, Gizmo. I thought I get you one to cheer you up." Antauri said.

Melodie's heart felt like it had torn in two. Gizmo took the flower and thanked him for his kindness toward him and ran outside. After she left, Antauri looked at Melodie, who was in a state of shock.

"Melodie? Are you alright?" Antauri asked, putting one hand on hers.

She didn't answer, she only looked away.

"Melodie? What's wrong?"

"I don't ever want to see you again." She answered.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you ever again!" And she ran out of the hut crying and ran into the forest.

"Melodie!" Blaze called, but she kept running.


	17. Mistakes Take Turns

**Warning: OOC-ness with Antauri in this chapter. You have been warned! Oh, and another disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS EITHER!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Mistakes Take Turns**

Melodie continued to run in the forest. Until she reached a small lake. She sat there and cried.

"_How could he like her? I thought he liked me._" She thought.

She looked at her reflection in the lake.

"Oh, how?"

She picked up a pebble, or a small rock, it was hard to tell, and threw it across the lake. She kept doing this until she tripped on a big rock on the ground and landed in the water.

"AHH!" She went under then swam back up. "Oh great. Now I'm soaked." She climbed out of the lake.

When she was out of the lake she sat there on the ground, knees held to her chest.

**M: **_La, la, la, la, yea/I could've been the one you noticed/I could've been all over you/I could've been like all the others/Is that what I'm supposed to do?/It would've been really stupid/If I would've went out with you/To give you everything you wanted/It would've been way too soon/(Bridge) I try to be sensitive, I try to be tough/I try to walk away/I try to be innocent, I try to be rough/But I just wanna pray/(Chorus) You're my daydream/ Y'know that I've been thinking about you/Lately, every time I look at you/I can't explain how I feel inside/I can't get away/You're my daydream/La, la, la, yea/If I tell you what I'm thinking/And I let myself trust you/Can you give me what I'm missing?/Can you make my dreams come true?/ (Bridge/Chorus)/I've always wanted someone/I've been waiting so long/Could you be that someone?/Are you my, you my/You're my, you're my…/DAYDREAM/Know that I've been thinking about you/Lately, every time I look at you/I can't explain what I feel inside/I can't get away/You're my daydream/You're my daydream/Daydream/You're making me insane/You're my daydream/You're my daydream/You're making my insane/Daydream_

Back at camp…

Antauri sat in Gizmo's hut trying to contact Melodie through mind but it didn't work.

"Melodie, what did I do?" He asked himself.

'Knock, knock!'

"Come in, you two!"

The door opened and closed. It was Chiro and Carbon.

"Antauri, what happened with Melodie?" Carbon asked.

Antauri turned around and sighed.

"Sit." Chiro and Carbon sat down. "I do not know what is wrong with Melodie but it must have been something I said or did."

"Why you?" Chiro asked.

"She said she never wanted to see me again."

"Oh no. That doesn't sound like mom at all. What do you think you did?"

"All I did was pick a tiger lily for Gizmo, to cheer her up. I gave it to her and Melodie said she wanted to see me again."

"Oh no." Carbon said.

"What?" Chiro asked.

"Tiger lilies are Mel's favorite flower. It reminds her of her family. Why'd you get a tiger lily for Gizmo? Gizmo likes green roses not tiger lilies."

"Elella said Gizmo liked tiger lilies." Antauri answered.

"What? Oh man. Okay, tip number one about us: Never ask Elella anything about us. She's always wrong."

"Oh no." Carbon and Chiro both looked at the silver simian. "I really messed up with Melodie."

"What in the world are you talking about Antauri?" Carbon asked.

"I like Melodie. And I messed up."

"What? Antauri, you like Melodie? I mean like-like." Carbon asked.

He nodded.

Back at the lake…

"Oh what can I do to show you? I love you." Melodie asked.

"Melodie?"

"Oh no. _Not him!_" She ran over to the nearest tree and climbed up it to hide.

"Melodie! Are you here? Melodie?" It was Antauri. "_Where could she have gone?_"

He stood there for second then walked back into the forest. Melodie climbed down the tree. And stood there. She took a deep breathe and let it out.

"Gotcha'." Someone grabbed Melodie's arms.

She whipped around and she saw Antauri.

"How'd you-"

"I sensed you in the tree. Listen, I just wanted to-"

"I told you I never wanted to see you again! Stay away from me!"

She went to slap him across the face but he caught it. She tried with the other hand but he caught that one too. Melodie tried to get free but it didn't work.

"Let me go!"

"Melodie, please just listen."

She calmed down and he let go of her hands.

"Now, I've messed-" Antauri was stopped because of the burning on his face. Melodie had slapped him. Antauri was speechless.

"Sorry. You were saying." She said.

"Um…right. Listen, I just wanted to say sorry for whatever I did to make you mad. I was only trying to help you with Gizmo so I could talk to you alone."

"Why did you want to talk?"

"Because…um…" Antauri started blushing while he was thinking of the right way to put this.

"_Does he…I think he does. Is that what he's trying to say?_" Melodie thought.

Antauri was stuttering, trying to say something.

"Antauri? I think I know what you're saying."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes." She leaned in for a kiss but tripped on a rock and knocked over Antauri and they both landed in the water.

It was a few seconds before they swam up to the surface. Antauri swam to shore but Melodie didn't.

"AHH! Help!" Melodie yelled.

"Melodie!" Antauri tried flying but his rocket pack was to wet. So he jumped into the water and swam out. "Melodie, hold on to me!" Melodie wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. "Are you alright?"

Melodie looked at him. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest again.

"I-I-I t-t-think so."

"Good." He swam back to shore.

After they got to shore they went back to camp, where Melodie and Antauri sat near the fire with blankets around them. They sat quietly. Neither of them looked at each other.

"_I bet he thinks I'm such a jinx. He probably doesn't even like me anymore._" Melodie thought.

"_Why won't she talk to me now? Should I say something first?_" Antauri thought.

And then, at the same time, Melodie and Antauri started talking.

"I just wanted to say-No, no, you first. No, you first." Then they started laughing.

"What did want to say Antauri?"

"I just wanted to know if you were warm enough."

"Um…It is little chilly. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. …What did you want to say?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I wanted to know if you…were warm enough."

"Um…A little chilly."

"Hmm…um…Thanks for saving me. You must think I'm so clumsy. You probably don't even like me anymore."

"What? No, no." He got up and sat next to Melodie. "I do like you. I don't that you pushed us in the water. It was an accident."

"Really?"

"Yes. Here you look cold. Take my blanket."

"But you'll get a cold."

"I'd rather get a cold than let you sit here cold."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for coming for me."

"You're welcome. Besides you forgot something at the camp."

"I did? What?"

"This." And Antauri leaned over and kissed Melodie.


	18. Pasts Are Haunting, Sorta

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Pasts Are Haunting, Sorta**

It was the next morning and everyone was happy, all except Carbon. Chiro was hanging out with Elella and Sprx near the waterfall in camp. Chiro noticed Carbon sitting on the logs around the campfire and walked over.

"Hey Carbon. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Chiro. Nothing."

He sat next to her. They were quiet for awhile.

"You know, you seriously look familiar. Are you sure I don't know you from _somewhere_?" Chiro asked.

"Actually you have. When you were little. Shuggazoom City, we were about four years old. Mom and Dad had put us in bed. A few hours later, the house was on fire. I got out safely, but I thought everyone was dead. That was until you came here." Carbon explained.

"What are you talking about? If you were there then why don't I remember? And didn't Elella save you?"

"Yeah, I did. But I saved two lives that night. Hers and yours. Chiro it may be hard to believe but Carbon's your sister. You're twins. I was there the night you both were born. Your mother: beautiful, tall, skinny, long purple hair with blue eyes. And your father: the same, but short black hair and gold eyes."

"But why don't I remember?"

"Because they took you before I could give you this."

Elella pulled out a necklace, a locket.

"It's yours Chiro. I've kept mine all these years. Keep it, please."

Chiro took the necklace and put it around his neck. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Chiro? It's alright. Go a head and cry. I still do."

"Thank you."

"Chiro, you remember when we were little and we were getting ready for bed?"

Chiro still didn't remember anything.

**C(OC): **_You tucked me in/Turn out the light/Kept me safe and sound at night/Little sisters depend on things like that/Brushed my teeth and you combed my hair/Had to run everywhere/You were always there when I looked back/You had to do it all alone/Make a living, make a home/Must have been as hard as it could be/And when I couldn't sleep at night/Scared things wouldn't turn out right/You would hold my hand and sing to me…_

"This is where you come in." Carbon said.

**C(OC)&C:**_ Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be/Can't go far but you can always dream/Wish you may and wish you might/Don't you worry hold on tight/I promise you there will come a day/Butterfly fly away/Butterfly away/Flap your wings now you can't stay/Take those dreams and make them all come true/Butterfly fly away/We been waiting for this day/All along and know just what to do/Butterfly(x3)/Butterfly fly away_

"Do you remember?" Carbon asked.

Chiro nodded. Carbon had tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"I can't believe you're alive! You have no idea how I feel!"

"Believe me, I do."

They hugged each other for some time, hoping the other wouldn't leave anytime soon.

"Carbon? Is everything okay?" A voice asked.

Carbon and Chiro let go and turned to the voice. It was Seala and Melodie.

"Yes Melodie. Everything is just fine."


	19. The Final Attack of the Forest

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Final Attack of the Forest**

The next day was one like any other, sunny and hot. The two tech-heads (ß In a good way) were working on the Super Robot again. As Gizmo and Otto spent more time together the more Gizmo's heart pounded and her face got redder. Today, Gizmo's face was red as a tomato and her heart is pounding harder than it ever did before.

"Hey Gizmo. You alright? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"Are you sure? I mean…your face is all red. Maybe, we should stop for the day. It's too hot today."

"Um…yeah. Let's go."

Gizmo actived her rocket pack and flew back to camp with Otto following. As they landed the girls were separated from the boys. Otto walked over to the boys and Gizmo walked over to the girls.

"Hey Gizmo. How's it going?" Nova asked, being the first to greet.

"I'm good Nova."

"Hey what's up with you Gizmo?" Elella asked.

Gizmo sat down in the circle.

"I wish he would understand."

"He still doesn't notice you?" Seala asked.

"No, he noticed me. Just not my feelings."

"Who are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"Otto." Gizmo answered.

"She likes him but doesn't know how to tell him. Or tell if he likes her back." Seala explained.

"I got an idea." Nova stood up and put her hands around her mouth. "Hey, Gibson! Antauri! Come here!"

They ran over as soon as she called.

"Nova, what's the matter?" Antauri asked.

"Gizmo likes Otto and she doesn't know if he does back or not. You think you could find out for us?" Nova asked.

"I'm not sure if we could. I mean, that's getting into someone else's business." Gibson started to say.

"Oh, come on Gibson. You could do it for me right?" Seala said.

"Antauri? Come on. You could bend your rules just once, right?" Melodie asked.

"Um…uh…" The guys had no choice. They were pushed back and back by their now girlfriends. "Okay." They were broken.

"Thank you." The girls said together.

The boys ran back over to group of boys and sat back down. Later, when the sun was just going down, Gibson and Antauri had told Gizmo about Otto. She jumped up and down with excitement thanking them over and over again. Afterward, when the boys were a sleep, the girls walked out of the huts wearing different sets of clothes.

Nova was wearing a pink tank top, white mini-skirt, and a pink hat, along with a white vest. Melodie was wearing a silver mini-skirt, golden tank top and a silver hat similar to Nova's. Elella was wearing a hot-pink tank top with gold stars, a grey mini-skirt, and a grey hat. Seala was wearing a purple mini-skirt, a purple hat, and pale navy-blue tank top. Gizmo was wearing a green tank top, green hat, and gold skirt. And Carbon was wearing a purple tank top with a white vest, a gold mini-skirt, a gold hat and a pair of purple boots.

"You know we're totally breaking the rules, right Melodie?" Carbon asked.

"Not if I say it's okay." Melodie corrected.

"Well, are we going to stand here all night or get going?" Gizmo asked, pumped with energy.

"What are we doing exactly?" Nova asked.

"We're having our monthly G.N.O." Elella answered.

"G.N.O?"

"Girls. Night. OUT!" Elella and Gizmo yelled.

"Oh, okay. Neat. Let's go." Nova said.

The girls ran into the forest and all the way to the lake.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Nova asked.

"Yeah. This is the one place the forest doesn't attack." Gizmo answered.

"Okay. Let's get this party started then! Yeah!" Nova said, jumping up and cheering.

A battery powered stereo sat on the ground and Seala turned on some tunes loudly and they all started dancing and singing.

**(C=Carbon, S=Seala, G=Gizmo, N=Nova, E=Elella, M=Melodie, A=All girls)**

**A: **_(Chorus) Throw your hands up if you know that you're star/You better stand up if you know just who you are/Never give up, never stay down/Girl power! Girl power!/Throw your hands up if you know that you're a star/You better stand up if you know just who you are/Never give up, never come too far/Girl power! Girl power!_

**C&G:**_ I've made mistakes before but I know I'm not perfect/But it's okay, 'cause who could ever be_

**S&M:**_ As long as I did my best/It doesn't matter what no one says/'Cause down in my heart I got the power to make it happen_

**A: **_Chorus^_

**N&E: **_At times may feel like/My back is up against the wall_

**C&G:**_ I hold my head up high/And keep on standing tall_

**S&M:**_ I know that my back is covered_

**N&E:**_ Because we have each other/And we're down for whatever/If you hear me throw your hands up!_

**A: (**_Chorus^)/Sometimes life may get you down/But you better hold your ground/Can't nobody live your life but you/Stay true to who you are/And always follow your heart/Your heart, your heart/(Chorus^)_

"AAHH!" All the girls started cheering, yelling and talking over each other. That was, until they heard a slow clapping behind them. They all quieted down and turned around.

"That was very good girls." A small figure came from the shadows.

"Mandra!" Melodie growled.

"Planters! Get them!" Mandra shouted.

Then a bunch of vines shot out of the forest and wrapped around the girls, hard. They could move at all, let alone transform their hands. They struggled but it futile, they couldn't get free.

"Now the Skeleton Queen will be able to rid you from this life time, forever!" Mandra walked back into the forest with the vines following.

A few hours later, Mandra and the vines had almost gotten to the cave where the Queen was waiting when something shifted in the dark of the brushes.

"Who's there?" Mandra hissed, standing her ground.

Another small figure showed itself from the shadows of the night. It was Blaze!

"You've done this time Mandra."

"You are a fool coming alone. Especially when I have the control of the forest."

"Okay, two things. One: But only at night. And you only have two minutes to control the forest before they go back to motionless plants. And two: I didn't come alone. Gibson, Otto: Now!"

And that's when Gibson and Otto jumped out with a few vials of green liquid, which they poured over the vines that were holding the girls. Gibson caught his gal, and Otto just let them fall.

"So you got girls free. Big deal. I've got a million vines to control."

"Not for long. Chiro, Antauri: Now!"

Chiro and Antauri jumped Mandra from behind and took, what looked like bracelets, off of Mandra.

"Sprx!" Blaze called.

Sprx jumped out and used his magnets to destroy the bracelets.

"NO!" Mandra yelled.

Chiro and Antauri let Mandra go and she ran into the forest. All the girls cheered and hugged the boys for saving them. All except Gizmo.

"Hey Gizmo. You okay?"

Gizmo looked up and saw Otto. She jumped, feeling her heart race and face get all hot.

"I'm okay Otto. Thanks." Gizmo answered.

"Good. 'Cause I didn't want you to not be okay when I gave you this."

Otto pulled out a green rose he had found.

"Oh Otto. It's beautiful. Thank you. But why did you give me this?"

"Because…um…I know it's your favorite type of flower."

Now Otto could feel his face get hot and heart race.

"I think you did it for a different reason. Did you give me this flower because you like me?"

"Uh…how'd you know?"

Gizmo kissed Otto and then stepped back.

"Because I like you too."

Otto was too shocked to speak. He was frozen in place. Gizmo tried to unfreeze him but it didn't work. So she just stood there and giggled. After a while everyone got back to camp and went back to sleep, knowing that tomorrow the HyperForce would have to leave because Otto and Gizmo finished it earlier in the day, before Gibson and Antauri told Gizmo about Otto's feelings toward her.


	20. Final Goodbyes

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Final Goodbyes**

The next day was a beautiful day. Everyone was sad and upset because the HyperForce had to leave.

"I guess this is it for now Chiro."

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you sis."

"You too bro."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"Here, take these. They're berry-berries. They're really good."

"I'm sure they are. Thanks."

They were silent again. Then Chiro shot up.

"Hey, why don't you come back with us?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we could bring you back to Shuggazoom and find a place for you to live and everything. It'd be great. Come on."

"You'd really bring us all the way to Shuggazoom?"

"Yeah. And that way you won't have to leave us. We could be a huge family. What do you say?"

Carbon thought about and then smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great. But I have to ask Melodie first."

Carbon ran over to Melodie and Antauri.

"I'll miss you."

"Here, take this."

Melodie gave a small wooden box to Antauri who accepted and took it. He opened the lid and inside was a Ying pendent necklace.

"Isn't there supposed to be another have?"

Melodie used her tail to put the other half on herself.

"This way we will always be together, through Ying and Yang."

"Thank you."

"Melodie!"

The two of them turned toward the voice and Carbon and Chiro were both running over.

"Carbon, is everything alright?" Melodie asked.

"Yes, yes. Chiro just suggested we go with them back to Shuggazoom. Isn't that great? Can we go? Please!" Carbon begged.

Melodie and Antauri were shocked for a minute, trying to process what the teenager just said. Melodie thought for a second then she turned to Antauri.

"What do you think?" Melodie asked.

"I think that's a good suggestion." Antauri answered.

"Alright. We split up and tell everyone that we're going with you."

The other three nodded and they split up to tell everyone.

At the lake…

Nova and Elella were laying down at the edge of the lake watching the clouds go by. They were thinking about how much fun they had with each other the past week. They didn't want it to end.

"Hey Elella?"

"Yeah Nova?"

"Do you love someone?"

Elella sat up quickly to the question.

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering."

Elella laid back down on the ground. There was a long silence.

"Yeah I do."

"Who?"

"Sprx."

Nova sat up, shock on her face.

"Kidding."

Nova relaxed again.

"Do you love someone, Nova?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Blaze."

Elella sat quickly.

"Gotcha."

"Good one."

"Thanks."

There was another long silence. Then they spoke at the same time.

"But there is someone I like. There is? Who?"

Then they stared at each other, and then they giggled.

"Who do you like, Nova?"

"Sprx. You?"

"Blaze."

"Knew it." They both said.

Then they started giggling again. Then as if they were listening, probably were, Blaze and Sprx walked out of the trees and walked over to the girls.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Elella greeted.

"Nothing. Just…um…wanted to tell you something." Sprx answered.

The two of them stood up, face to face with the boys.

"Yes?" Elella asked.

"Um…here." The boys took a bouquet of wild flowers from behind their backs and held them out.

The girls were a little shocked and then knew what was going on.

"Thank you, Sprx." Nova said taking the flowers.

"Yeah thanks Blaze." Elella said, doing the same as Nova.

"Welcome." They said.

Elella and Nova turned to each other and giggled. Sprx and Blaze were confused.

"What are two laughing at?" Sprx asked.

Elella and Nova ignored the question and leaned over to the boys and kissed. It lasted for a minute. Then the girls leaned off them.

"What the heck?" Sprx asked.

"What?"

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"Well I thought-"

"I didn't say I love you yet."

Nova was shocked and then smiled. Elella and Blaze weren't paying any attention to them. They went about three yards down the lake and sat down.

Then about a half an hour later, Carbon came out of the forest and looked around.

"Elella, Blaze! Over here!" She shouted.

Nova and Sprx didn't even notice that she was there and jumped at her shouting.

"Carbon, what's up?" Elella asked.

"Nothing but the sky."

Then they giggled. They stopped when Carbon got serious.

"Elella, Blaze…go pack your things. We're going with the HyperForce to Shuggazoom." Carbon said.

"What? No way."

"Yes way."

"Elella that's great! Isn't that great Sprx?"

"Yeah. Who ordered it?"

"Chiro. Come on."

Carbon ran off leaving the four together by the lake.

"So, the kid wants you to come with us? Not a bad idea." Sprx said, not knowing how else to react.

Then the four of them ran back to camp, where Melodie, Seala, and Gizmo were grabbing their important things and boarding them on the Super Robot.

"Whoa! I guess we were the last to know." Elella said.

"I guess we better go pack. See ya on board." Blaze said walking away with Elella.

Nova and Sprx ran over to Super Robot where the rest of the team was and greeted them.

"So, how long until we take off?" Nova asked.

"About an hour, maybe less." Gibson answered.

"AH!"

They looked and Seala had fell.

"Seala." Gibson ran over to help. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm so clumsy."

"No you're not. Like Melodie said the first we met, you're just distracted."

"Thank you Gibson."

"You're welcome."

"AAHH! Seala!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned. Carbon ran out of her hut and over to Seala.

"Carbon, what's the matter?"

"If mom's birthday. We completely forgot."

"What's going on?" Chiro asked.

"It's mom's birthday and we forgot."

"Mom?"

"Melodie. I thought I already told you this." Carbon said.

"You did. I kinda forgot. So what'd you get her?"

"Nothing. I wish I did. Wait. I know. Elella, Blaze, Gizmo, over here."

They came running.

"I know what to get Melodie for her birthday."

About ten minutes…

Melodie walked out of her hut and dropped her things. She was surprised to see a hand made twig stage and everyone standing there. Melodie walked over.

"What is going on here?"

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted.

"Oh my. Did you all do this for me?"

"Hey mom. We got a special surprise for you. Go ahead and sit down."

Melodie sat down and the HyperForce sat down around her, except for Antauri who sat next to her. Carbon started to sing and Elella, Blaze, Gizmo, and Seala sang backup.

**C:** _Mom it's your birthday/Thanks for all the care and love you give/Not to mention all the meals/Times I get kinda nervous/And forget to tell you how I feel/I'm a little high strung/It's just because I'm young/Mom I adore ya/And I'll do anything for ya/Although my sibs make me frantic/With every crazy antic/And when I'm bouncing off the walls/You're the one stays calm!/Because you love me for who I am/I'll always love you mom…_

Carbon jumped off the stage and took a bow. She looked and saw Melodie crying with her hands over her mouth. Carbon walked over and knelt on the ground.

"You didn't like it?"

Melodie shook her head.

"You liked it?"

Melodie shook her head again.

"What is it?"

"I loved it. Thank you sweet heart. Thank you all. This was the best birthday present ever."

Melodie cried some more. Carbon hugged her mom.

"You're welcome mom."

After a while everyone was packed, boarded and ready to go. The MegaForce sat in the control room, while the HyperForce took their posts.

"Everything set?" Chiro asked.

"Foot thrusters online." Nova said.

"Hyper Boosters online." Otto said.

"Everything is actived Chiro. We're ready."

"Alright. Then let's get out of here."

And the they flew off and toward Shuggazoom. They landed safely and everyone cheered.

**Me: Hey everyone. Listen, this isn't then end. There's one or two more chapters, I'm still deciding. And I will be making a sequel to this story. I'm trying to figure out if it should just be the name of this story, just with a 2 after it or not. And special thanks to the ones who reviewed positively. **Mikki the Superior Assassin** and Starfire 16 thanks so much. I'll update ASAP! Please review!**


	21. They're Missing Because of You

**Chapter Nineteen**

**They're Missing Because of You**

HyperForce walked out of the Super Robot, followed by the MegaForce. The other team looked around in amazement.

"Welcome to Shuggazoom." Chiro said getting their attention.

"This is amazing! I don't think it's changed a bit." Carbon said. She ran over to Chiro and hugged her brother. "Thank you so much, Chiro. You're the best brother I could ever ask for."

"You're welcome." Chiro hugged back.

"So Gibson. While everyone else is walking around _showing off _the town, why don't you show me the town yourself? Just the two of us." Seala suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Gibson said.

Seala and Gibson held hands and snuck away into the town.

An hour later…

Gibson took Seala to the Holographic Ice Cream Parlor in town. They bought a milkshake to share.

"I'm having such a great time with you Gibson." Seala said.

"Same with you."

Seala looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my. Gibson, it's late. We should be getting back before Melodie worries."

Gibson looked at the clock as well.

"Oh dear. You're right. Antauri will worry as well."

"Come on." Seala said starting to pull Gibson by the arm.

A few minutes later…

Gibson and Seala came up the tubes, where Gizmo ran over and hugged the two tightly.

"You two are alright. Oh, thank goodness you're alright." Gizmo let go. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Gizmo, why are you so worried? We were only gone for an hour."

Everyone looked sad and upset and the two of them couldn't figure out why. That's when Seala noticed who was missing.

"Where's Melodie and Carbon?"

Elella stood up and walked over. She stared at Seala and Gibson for a few minutes trying to figure out the gentlest why to put what she wanted to say. Seala took noticed to the anger in her eyes, the eyes of her sister wanting to yell at them.

"Elella, just come out with it already." Seala said.

"Okay, there's no gentle way to put this so…BECAUSE OF YOU TWO SKELETON QUEEN AND MANDRA WERE ABLE TO SNEAK UP ON US AND MONKEY-NAP MELODIE AND CARBON! GREAT JOB MEGA-BRAINS!"

"WHAT! Why didn't you call us?" Seala asked.

"We did. They put a dampener field around the area so we couldn't reach you." Antauri answered.

"Oh. Wait I've got an idea."

"What?" Chiro asked.

"Gibson, come here. I need your help. Where's your lab?"

"Um…uh…This way." Gibson and Seala ran over to his lab.

"Okay I need…um…metal pods. Ones with tops. And rope."

"Seala, what are we doing?"

"We can go after Skeleton Queen and Mandra. We can save Melodie and Carbon. We can-"

"Seala! Enough!" Blaze demanded.

Seala looked upset.

"You know what happens when you go into over work mode."

"I know. But we have to do something! Anything! I'm not going to leave mom and Carbon up there to die!"

"No, you're not going."

"But Blaze!"

"No, you're not going…by yourself and especially with your newly found boyfriend here."

Seala popped her head up.

"Alright. So what are we going to do?" Sprx asked.

"Well, we don't know a lot about these two so why don't we let you lead." Chiro answered.

"Alright. So, I'm in charge." Blaze said.

"So what do we do?" Chiro asked.

"Seala, you and Gibson make those explosives you were going to make."

"Right."

"And Seala? Make sure you don't go into over kill, okay?"

"Alright."

"Elella, you Sprx get the missiles set. Gizmo, you and Otto help them."

"Aye-aye Chief!" Gizmo said before running off.

"Antauri, Chiro what else you got on this thing?"

"As in?" Chiro asked.

"What, besides missiles, can we shoot that explode?"

"A dart ray?"

"That'll do it. Get it set, but don't load it yet."

"Got it. Come on Antauri."

"Nova?"

"Yes?"

"Where are the darts for the dart ray?"

"This way. Why?"

"We're going to attach the explosives that Seala and Gibson are making to the darts."

"Alright. I gotcha now. Come on."

Sprx watched Nova and Blaze run into the next room.

"AH! Sprx! Pay attention to what you're doing. You're going to kill me."

"Huh? Oh, sorry Elella."

"That's alright. Come on. Let's finish."

**Me: Alright, so I lied. There's more than one or two more chapters left. But don't be mad, be glad! There's more to read in this story, and there is a squeal to be read after I finish this story.**


	22. The Truth Uncovers

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Truth Uncovers**

Everyone was still getting ready to go face Skeleton Queen and Mandra. But how much longer did they have?

"You two have been a torn in my side since the first day. Mandra, teach them my ways." The Queen of Bones said with a little creepiness.

"As you wish, Mistress."

Back at the Super Robot…

"It took a while, but I think the bombs are set." Seala said with confidence.

Seala was putting the bombs in a box and didn't speak for a while.

"Yes, well, should we go tell the others?" Gibson asked.

"Sure thing. And get these to Blaze, Nova, Chiro, and Antauri." Seala putting the top on the box.

"You want me to carry that?"

"No thanks. I got it. _I hope._"

Seala picked up the box and started following her partner out the room. Seala took a few steps and didn't notice how low her tail was to the ground. Seala's tail got tangled around her feet.

"AH!"

Gibson turned quickly and caught the box, as well as Seala. Gibson let Seala down and gently set the box of explosives on the floor. Then he turned back to Seala and knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright, Seala?"

"Yes, I think so."

"You don't look so good. Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure I'm-AH!"

Seala fell to the ground. She had curled up into a ball on the floor.

"Seala! What's wrong?"

"Gibson!"

Gibson turned to the voice. Nova had called over and was with the rest of the HyperForce.

"Gibson, what's going on?" Chiro asked.

"I wish I knew."

"Gibson…"

Everyone turned to the weak voice. It was Seala.

"Seala, don't talk. It could make it worse."

"Gibson, they're-Melodie and Carbon-I can't feel them anymore."

"What? What are you talking about Seala?" Nova asked.

"The Power Primate." Seala started to get up. "Melodie and Carbon, and the rest of us, we're connected."

"Antauri, what is she talking about? I thought there was just our Power Primate." Chiro said very confused.

"I believe there is more than one Power Primate."

"There is more than one." A voice said.

Everyone turned. It was the rest of the MegaForce, and Elella was the one speaking.

"How many exactly?" Chiro asked.

"Just two. There's yours, the General Power Primate, and ours, the Substitute Power Primate. Melodie told us not to tell you, because she didn't want to disrupt the fate circle, as she calls it." Blaze started. "Our team is the same as yours. We are just opposite genders then your team. Guess which of us is which of you."

"Carbon is me." Chiro started.

"Seala, you're Gibson. Elella-Sprx. Gizmo-Otto. Blaze-me." Nova continued.

"And Melodie is Antauri, yes. We could not tell you. As it was her wishes not to tell you. But now you know." Seala ended.

"I believe we owe an apology to you all." Blaze added.

"There is no need for an apology Blaze. You were only doing what was Melodie wished." Antauri said.

"Yeah, but I still feel guilty for _not _telling you."

"It's okay. No harm, no foul." Nova said.

"Yes, Nova's right. But I do have one question."

"I know what it is." Seala said. "And no, you are not this clumsy. And don't say I'm not, because I admit I am."

"I think we have a lot more explaining to do guys." Blaze said.

So everyone sat down in a big circle and it was silent. The MegaForce was wondering who was going to start off their past story that had been told to them so many times.

"I'll start." Elella said. "But where do I begin?"

"How about I start it off and you can finish." Blaze suggested.

"Okay."

"Only Melodie remembers what happened, or at least most of it. So you five and Mandarin were created by the Alchemist, right? Well, we-and Mandra-were created by the Alchemiess, the Alchemist's wife. She took the idea and made us first to show her husband, but there was a problem, actually a lot of problems. Elella, you want to continue?" Blaze started.

"Sure. So, the problems were actually one big one. As the Alchemist finished you all, the Alchemiess finished us as well. But she did some things wrong."

"Like what?" Otto asked.

"Like, if you haven't noticed, Sprx is a big flirt with Nova, and don't say you aren't. Well, that little detail was supposed to be mine but Blaze is a little bit. Seala here, a little clumsier than her boyfriend here."

"Oh, Elella!"

"I said 'a little'. And I already said Blaze's."

"Ooh-ooh. Say mine!" Gizmo chirped.

"And Gizmo is a little more sensitive than Otto. And the kiddette is more protective of everyone around her, as you probably already found out from the first day we met. Then there's Melodie, the biggest difference. You and her trained as hard you could on Curaladul, but Melodie trained longer. And when she boarded the ship the only thing she did all day was train until she passed out."

"Even after she met us, Melodie just wouldn't stop training." Seala added.

"Yeah, she was really committed to her training techniques." Gizmo added.

"Hey, wasn't that how we met Seala?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, that was neat what you did that day." Gizmo answered.

"It was no big deal. Just little water and cranberries. That's all." Seala said starting to blush.

"Wait a minute, back up. What happened again?" Nova asked.

""Okay so this is after we all met, well except Seala. And the day was like any other." Elella began.

*Flashback starts*

"_So I was with the kiddette, who was watching Melodie punch and kick a punching bag over and over. While Gizmo and Blaze were in the next room."_

"Isn't she great Elella?" _the kiddette asked._

_I answered with, _"Yeah, she is."

_After a while the kiddette and I got tired of just sitting there so we ended up falling asleep, when I loud scream from Gizmo woke us up._

"Oh no. Melodie. Wake up. What do we do?"

_Blaze ran to the door._

"We need a doctor in here! We need help!"

"She's not breathing!"

_Blaze ran over and started to do CPR on her but he didn't breathe in her mouth. After a while it seemed nothing would work. Every staff member on the ship tried something. But it didn't work._

"Come Melodie. Don't leave. Please." _the kiddette had tears coming down her face like a waterfall._

_I tried to pull her away but she kept struggling and screaming._

"Melodie! Mommy!"

_That's when a little shy person came in._

"Is there anything anyone can do?" _one staff person said, she was the panicking._

"Could I help?"_ the shy girl, Seala, asked._

_She walked through the giant crowd of kids and kneeled down next to Melodie. Seala pulled out her trusty scanner and checked over Melodie._

"She'll be fine. She's alive and breathing but she will need to be watched over tonight. But for now, we should move her to much. Can someone get me some water and a few berries of some sort, please?"

*End of Flashback*

"And that's when some one got her the items and she saved Melodie." Gizmo said, hugging Seala tightly.

"Oh, you guys. It was nothing, really." Seala said blushing.

"Well, I say it is something big." Nova said.

"Well, are we going to sit here all day or go and save the two!" Chiro asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

'KNOCK! KNOCK!' Someone had pounded on the robot.

"Who is that?" Chiro asked.

Antauri walked over to the computer and pressed a button. On the screen, the teams couldn't believe their eyes.


	23. Mind Control

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Mind Control**

Everyone ran outside to help the two survivors. Chiron and Antauri opened the door and ran out first, where Carbon and Melodie had fallen in their hands.

"Carbon! Are you alright?" Chiro asked.

Carbon was very weak as well as Melodie.

"We're fine. Just a little tired is all." Melodie answered.

"Yeah, we're fine."

It was silent for a while.

"But how did you escape the Skeleton Queen?" Seala asked.

"You know, I don't really remember exactly. It was mostly Melodie anyway."

"It wasn't anything big. Just a few monsters is all."

"Well, we better get you two inside to check over, just to make sure that you don't have any little bugs in you." Seala said.

"Seala, you said the 'b' word." Gizmo said.

"Yes, and?"

"And you never say the 'b' word. Are you alright?" Gizmo asked.

"You're just over reacting. So I said b-b-b-b…bug. I've been trying to get rid of my fear. I believe it's working." Seala said not very confident.

"Very good Seala. I think you're getting there." Melodie said.

Everyone looked confused but didn't say a thing.

"Now I believe we have the intergalactic bus tickets right here." Carbon said pulling out some papers.

"Wait. WHAT! We're leaving?" Elella asked.

"Yeah, I thought Mel told you. We were only staying for a little bit but then we're leaving to find our own home. We need to leave soon though."

"But Carbon, I thought you wanted to live here. Where you grew up, with your family." Chiro said.

"I do. We'll be back, someday. Don't worry. You will always be my brother." Carbon said putting a hand on Chiro's shoulder while standing in front of him.

"Alright, but be careful out there. Will ya? I don't wanna have to save you from some baron planet again."

"I will be. Promise."

Chiro stood with his arms out, thinking Carbon would give him a huge hug, but waited for a while before putting his arms back down.

"I…uh…thought you were going to give me a hug goodbye." Chiro said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Then Carbon hugged him.

At the bus station…

Everyone was saying they're final goodbyes, expect Melodie.

"Hey Antauri. Aren't you going to say goodbye to your girlfriend?" Otto asked.

Antauri jumped at the question with a blush coming on hard. He calmed down, still blushing.

"She won't talk to me." Antauri said.

"Really? Wow…What you going to do?"

"I don't…know."

"AAHH!"

"What?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW? CHIRO!" Otto screamed as he ran over to the human boy.

All Antauri could hear was a light whisper from Otto. Then Chiro and everyone else running over.

"Antauri, are feeling alright?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, Otto just told us what you said." Nova added.

"I'm fine, on the outside, but inside, my heart hurts." Antauri answered.

"What?" Sprx asked.

"Melodie won't say goodbye to me. Every time I walk over to her she runs away."

"Maybe, we could help." Nova suggested.

"That would be nice." Antauri agreed.

After a while Antauri walked over to Melodie sitting on the bench.

"Melodie? I would like to talk to you." Antauri started off with a very stern voice. "I would like to know why you haven't been talking to me."

Melodie sat there staring at him then she got tears in her eyes. A second later Melodie had her face in her hands.

"Oh, no…no. Don't cry. I didn't mean it like that. Please, don't cry." the silver simian begged.

"No. It wasn't you. It's just that I didn't _want _to say goodbye to you, because I will miss you deeply. You are my true love, and I knew it from the first day in training with Master Xan."

"Really? I will miss you too. Well, I guess that settles that then. Um…I'll see you again someday, hopefully."

Melodie wrapped her arms around Antauri's neck.

"Of course you will."

Then Melodie kissed Antauri. It was a very long kiss. Although, as they kissed Antauri could feel something different about the golden simian. He felt something happening to him too. Antauri could feel his energy cells being drained very quickly. After a minute, he pushed away. He fell to the ground, grasping for air.

"What…were…you…doing to me?" Antauri asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm so, so sorry. Are you alright?" Melodie asked kneeling down next to him.

"I'll live."

"Too bad." Then Melodie took out her ghost claws and slashed Antauri's face.

"AAHH! Melodie what are you doing!" Antauri said getting up.

"Only what I should've done the first day we met." Then Melodie attempted to kick Antauri but missed.

Antauri caught the next attempt of a hit, which was a punch. He twisted the arm and spun around her and started a chicken wing.

"Monkey Team! The MegaForce! They betrayed us from the first day!" Antauri yelled over.

Then Melodie stomped on Antauri's foot, which made him let go, and punched Antauri. She kept landing hits. The HyperForce stood their ground against the MegaForce, but the only who stood their ground on the MegaForce was Carbon.

"You were…acting?" Gibson asked.

"No, I wasn't. I have no idea what's going on here, honest." Seala said.

"Yeah, this wasn't our idea." Gizmo added.

"We're supposed to believe that? You're going down."

"Nova, please. Everything the past week was real. We honestly have no idea what's going on with Melodie. Please, believe us." Elella begged.

It took a minute but the HyperForce let their ground loosen. Then Carbon pounced Chiro.

"Carbon, what are you doing!"

"If Skeleton Queen wants you gone then she'll have it!" Carbon shouted.

"Kiddette, what the heck are you doing!"

"What's gotten into you?" Blaze shouted.

"Carbon attacked Chiro!" Otto shouted.

"This is crazy! You know what?" Then Sprx turned his hands into magnets.

"Sprx, no! Don't shoot!" Elella yelled, but it was too late.

Sprx shot Gizmo and Seala with his Magna-Ball Beam Splitter.

"NO!" Elella ran over to her sisters. "What have you done? You shot two of your allies! What's wrong with you?"

"Elella, what are you talking about? You guys are trying to kill us." Sprx shouted back.

"WE TOLD YOU, WE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! Why didn't you listen?"

"Nice going Sprx." Nova added.

"You didn't believe them either."

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't shoot them!" Nova growled.

"Seala, Gizmo? Come on, wake up. Please. Come on Halley. Giz? Please." Elella started to sob.

Sprx started feeling guilty and kneeled down next Elella. He put one hand on her shoulder. Elella looked at him with tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just loose it."

"That was very nice Sprx." Gibson said, a little surprised. Then he pulled out his scanner. "Well, they just seem to be knocked out. The attack didn't do much damage, thank goodness. Nova and I will try to help them. You two and Otto should go and help Blaze, Chiro, and Antauri."

They nodded and ran off. Sprx and Elella helped Antauri with Melodie, while Otto helped Blaze and Chiro with Carbon. Elella got her magnets out and so did Sprx.

"Sprx. Double team me." Elella said.

"What?"

"Double Magna-Force Attack." Elella said.

"Oh okay. I know where you're going."

"Double Magna-Force Attack!" The both yelled out.

The attack was a success, it stunned Melodie on the ground. Long enough for Antauri to put her in a hold so she couldn't move.

"Antauri, you got her?" Sprx asked.

"Yes. She won't move. I'll try to bring her back, you two go and aid the others." They started to run off. "Elella!" Elella stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry. I was miss lead."

"That's alright Antauri. Try not to kill mom if you could, though."

Then Elella ran off to help the others.

"Melodie, I know you can hear me. Please, don't fight me."

"_Antauri? You're alive?"_

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"_Skeleton Queen, she said you were dead. That you all were dead, that she killed you all. But you're alive!"_

"Yes, Melodie. I am. Fight it, fight Skeleton Queen's control."

"_I-I-I-I can't! You have to kill me! Please, just do it!"_

"No! That's not an option! You have to fight it, Melodie! I love you to much to kill you! Fight it!"

"_Antauri…AH! I can't fight her! She's to powerful!"_

That's when Antauri held Melodie by the arms so she was facing him, and kissed her on the lips. The control on her was loosening, he could feel it, but so was his energy. After a while, he let go and fell to the ground, knocked out. Melodie had turned back to being herself again, she fell to her knees on the ground. Then she got up onto her feet.

"ANTAURI!" She ran over to the motionless simian on the ground. She started to shake him. "Antauri, wake up! Come on. Please, don't die. Come on." Then she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, and started to sob.

Over with the others, they were still trying to get Carbon back from Skeleton Queen's control.

"This is hopeless!" Blaze shouted.

"Nova, Blaze. Follow our lead. Hey, kiddette! Over here!" Elella shouted.

"Follow us! Over here!" Sprx shouted.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Nova asked, concerned.

"I did say follow our lead." Elella pointed out.

"Are you sure about this plan, Elella?" Blaze asked.

"Normally I would say no, but this is an actual good plan." Elella said.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Nova said.

As soon as Carbon was in front of them Elella and Sprx got a smirk.

"NOW! Double Magna-Force Attack!" They yelled.

Nova and Blaze stood there watching.

"What are you two waiting for? Use your Sting-Ring Attack!" Elella shouted.

"Oh, okay. I gotcha now." Nova said.

Nova lightly elbowed Blaze in the arm and then they jumped in the air.

"Double Sting-Ring Attack!" Blaze and Nova shouted.

The attack stun Carbon pretty good.

"ANTAURI!" They heard a voice yell. Everyone turned around and saw Melodie wrapped around Antauri.

Sprx jumped up in the air and landed an attack on Melodie.

"Leave him alone!"

"Sprx, no!"

"Melodie?"

"He brought me back! Don't shoot!"

"Where's you're proof?"

"Sprx…" Sprx turned around. "She's telling the truth." Antauri said trying to stand up.

"I gotcha." Sprx said catching his friend. Sprx looked at Melodie. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sprx. You were only protecting him, that's what a good friend does."

"Melodie, I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too, Antauri. Now, Sprx, stay here with Antauri, I'm going to go get my daughter back."

"Okay." Sprx said before Melodie jumped over to Carbon and the others.

Melodie jumped behind Carbon and held her arms hard so Carbon wouldn't move.

"Carbon! Listen to me! You have to fight this! Don't let Skeleton Queen take control of you! You're better than that! Fight it!" Melodie said.

"Melodie? That you?" Carbon asked still struggling.

"Yes Carbon. Fight it. I did, which means you can too. Fight it!"

"I'll try."

After a few minutes Carbon ended up fighting the evil control over her and winning. Carbon kneeled on the ground, out of energy from fighting so hard.

"Carbon!" Melodie said hugging her little girl.

"I did it. Melodie, you said I could and I did. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Carbon hugged Melodie for a minute before she looked up and saw everyone on the ground, hurt, injured, knocked out and Carbon let go while still looking around. She stood up and saw Chiro, his right arm and left leg badly injured, torn open. Carbon landed next to Chiro.

"Chiro? No. Melodie, what did I do?" Carbon said, she had tears running down her face.

She was looking down at the ground with her eyes closed. Then a hand, a gentle touch, landed on Carbon's shoulder. She looked up and Carbon saw blue eyes.

"Carbon, he will be alright." Antauri said.

"What can I do to help?"

"Melodie, go into the sick bay and get Gibson's emergency kit. Carbon help me get everyone next to each other on the ground."

The girls nodded and went to work. Melodie ran inside the Super Robot and up to the sick bay. Carbon picked up Chiro and laid him on his back, then picked up Gibson and laid him down next to Chiro. Antauri picked up Sprx, Elella, and then Gizmo. Melodie came down with the emergency kit a little while later and set it down. She ended up helping Carbon and Antauri, who was still weak from before. Melodie picked up Seala, Nova, Blaze, and Otto.

"Okay, they're all laid next to each other. Now what do we do?" Carbon asked, still concerned for her new friends.

"Carbon, I can hear the worry in your voice. Please calm down. They will be okay." Melodie said.

"I can't help it."

"Why don't you go inside a take a seat? Get some rest." Antauri suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Melodie and Antauri both said.

"Alright then."

Then Carbon ran inside and up the tubes.

Melodie had a look on her face.

"Melodie are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Then we should get to work."

"No."

"What?"

"No, I'm not okay. Antauri, this is my family. I hurt them, I hurt you. I don't remember what I did but I know it wasn't good. I can't do this. I can't look at the damage I've done. I just can't."

Melodie bent herself to the ground and started to cry. Antauri bent down next to her.

"Melodie, it's okay. You didn't mean to hurt anyone. I mean I should know, you are the opposite gender of me after all."

"How did you find out?"

"Your team told us everything. I think it's a good thing."

Antauri smiled then Melodie did. Then Antauri held out his hand to help her up and she agreed. They stood up. Antauri turned around and started working again.

"Antauri?" Melodie asked. He turned toward her. "I-I-I j-j-just-"

Antauri noticed her nervousness and held her arms, pulled her close, and kissed her. After a while he let go. After a minute, Melodie spoke.

"Antauri, are you alright?"

"I'm just fine."

"I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you didn't."

Melodie smiled and wrapped her arms around Antauri's neck. They leaned in for a kiss.

"Oh my gosh. We forgot about our teams." Melodie said pulling away.

Melodie kneeled down next to Seala and checked over her. Antauri started wrapping up Chiro's wounds so they wouldn't get infected. The next day everyone was all well again and sad.

"Do you have to leave?" Chiro asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We have to go after Skeleton Queen and stop her once and for all. Hopefully we'll see each other again someday." Carbon answered.

The MegaForce stepped on the bus and took their seats, looking out the window and waved goodbye to the HyperForce. The bus took off and the HyperForce went back to the Super Robot.


	24. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Ok so for those who are asking, yes there is a continuing of this story. It's the sequel though. It will have more love between the OC's and the HyperForce, more adventure, and more of bad guy doing. Please keep looking for the post of the sequel so you can found out what happens between the two teams. And the last chapter was the end of this story. Keep reading and reviewing please. And those of you that have been reading the "HyperForce Beginning" story, I don't think I'll be continuing it. Sorry but I have writers block for it and I'm paying to much attention to this story series. BTW: This series may have a third story. Still thinking about it. Let's see where this story goes first.


End file.
